That Fateful Night
by Celeste815
Summary: She ran, ran harder and faster then she had ever run before, and the world seem to flash by. She ran as if her life depended on it. What has Draco done now? Hermione declares her want for REVENGE.
1. The First Night

**So…I'm back…kinda…It might be temporary…again. Last round was inspired a little too much by all the spy related movies and books I'd been watching/reading. But we'll see how Round 2 of this story goes. Reviews are always most appreciated. And hopefully…it'll be even better this time. Enjoy the 2****nd**** version of **_**That Fateful Night**_**. - Celeste815**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, settings, and other things associated with it.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 –That First Night**_

She ran, ran harder and faster then she had ever run before, and the world seem to flash by. She ran as if her life depended on it. All she could feel was the shattering of her fragile heart, piece by piece. All she could hear was the click-clack of her shoes and pitiful sobs that burst from her chest. All she could taste was the salt from the tears streaming down her face. All she could smell was the impending rain, beautiful, refreshing, and renewing. But today, it matched her mood perfectly, because all she could see was _him. _Stupid _him_ and his beautiful face with those smoldering grey eyes, eyes of molten silver that could melt the coldest of hearts or cold obsidian slates that could make hell freeze several times over. Stupid _him _and his sleek platinum blonde hair, soft, silky strands that just _fell_ into his eyes and completed his already perfect face.

Oh. And stupid, foolish her. How could she? She wanted to run far, far away, so she could endure the heartache, the loneliness, and the solitude alone. So she didn't have to see _his_ face again, and so she could try to move on.

She paused for a moment and looked at the sky that was the shade of _his _eyes and the black clouds crackling together, threatening to break and empty all their contents out. Thunder resounded through the skies, the lighting flashed against the gloomy heavens, and it began to pour buckets and tubs and sheets of frozen rain, instantly plastering her chocolate curls to her back. The click-clack of her shoes began to turn into loud splashes as the deluge of water falling from the sky began become lakes and rivers and streams. She shivered and wiped her tears, before continuing, each step splattering her pale slender legs with icy cold water.

There was a rumble in the distance, and another bright flash lit up the grim skies. Loud, patterned splashes came closer and closer, and she heard her name being called from _his_ voice. She ran faster and harder, pushing herself past her limits, even if she knew that she had no chance of outrunning.

* * *

"'_Mione! 'Mione! Wait! You don't understand! Let me explain…!"_

* * *

She could hear the desperation in _his_ voice, but he had trampled on her heart. And she wasn't going to forgive breath came in huffs and puffs, as she gulped down mouthfuls of air to fill her empty lungs. She couldn't feel her legs anymore. But they kept running for her, before she slipped and splashed into a large puddle of icy cold water. She could feel the darkness creeping into her eyes. With a determined push, she struggled to stand on her legs again and took off running into the downpour.

* * *

"_Wait! Please 'Mione! Please…!"_

* * *

She couldn't walk any farther. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't will her legs to move another step. And her house was just a few feet away. She was dizzying and nauseous and cold. She collapsed onto her knees and could feel herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. She tried to fight it. She had to move. She was so close to getting away from _him_. But she couldn't. Her thoughts were overwhelmed by her need for revenge as slipped into the darkness.

* * *

He had finally caught up to her. He cradled her freezing body against his chest, but he knew it would do her no good. His dark emerald dress shirt and his woolen grey slacks clung to his body like a second skin and his body heat had been sucked away by the rain. Her eyelids fluttered as she drifted around in the realm of the unconscious. A sigh escaped her pale blue lips and big, fat tears streamed out of her trembling eyes, as she nuzzled closer to the slight warmth his chest brought her. He lifted her up out of the puddle of water and he trembled with her weight. The cold was getting to him too. If he didn't warm them up, well…they would die in the hell of the torrent of water. With each step, he struggled to reach her house, where he could access the Floo and take them to the Manor safely. He couldn't risk Apparation in his current state. He stumbled across the threshold and into her living room. The room started spinning around him as he staggered to reach the powder that would get them to safety. With a lurch into the fireplace, he whispered, "_Malfoy Manor_," before darkness consumed him.

* * *

**Oooooh. Suspense in the first, very short, chapter! I definitely think that this version sounds a lot better. I still think I'm a rather awful author, but…who knows? It's all up to you guys. BTW…I'm also looking for someone to beta this story. That'd be fantastic! Please review. I have no idea when or if Chapter 2 will ever be up. I never plan my stories out, and I just go with the flow. So where do you want the story to go next? Thanks! –Celeste815**


	2. The Second Night

**Lots of thanks to Rainbow Breaker for making my day! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
Yes…characters are slightly OOC…but then again Dramione…is kinda OOC. So…: D I'll work on it.  
Enjoy Chapter 2 of **_**That Fateful Night**_**! –Celeste815**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, settings, and other things associated with it.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – That Second Night (Descending Into Darkness)**_

* * *

That night, he dreamed and imagined that everything went wrong. It was supposed to be perfect. There he was, ready to propose to his longtime girlfriend, Hermione Granger, the beautiful, intelligent, talented "Mudblood" that he had taunted through all his years at Hogwarts. How ironic. He was ready to settle down by her side, wake up every morning by her lovely, wonderful side, and see what their prospective children would look like. He could imagine his entire life with Hermione just stretching in front of him. Of course, the bloody bint, Astoria Greengrass, just had to walk in on their romantic evening. And then Hermione was running away. He could feel the rain pouring down as he chased after his beloved and he could only watch as she simply collapsed in front of him…and the entire scenario would repeat itself, again and again, torturing his subconscious. He thrashed and tossed and squirmed until he came to. Blinking open his sleepy eyes, he felt a soft, comforting warmth enveloping his nightmare wracked form. Draco recognized the familiar feel of the sheets and blankets on his bed at Malfoy Manor and he snuggled in deeper. _It was only a nightmare,_ he thought and slipped back into the arms of Morpheus, the god of sleep.

* * *

She woke with a start. The feel of the freezing rain soaking into every pore of her skin and her desperate struggle to get away – far, far away from her_ boyfriend_, soon to be-ex-_boyfriend_, Draco _Bloody_ Malfoy, the amazing, magnificent, bouncing ferret – had been engrained deep into the recesses of her mind. She swore she would never feel this kind of heart break, ever again. Bloody bastard knew that she had loved him unconditionally, and he goes and sleeps around with that…_slut_. Oh, she have trusted him from the start. A little heartbreak after Ron and he slipped right in through the cracks. How could he have let her feel that way? Especially when she knew of his_ charming tendencies _around women. Oh. Draco Malfoy was going to rue the day he had crossed Hermione Granger.

She was could feel the soft warmth of the bed…wait…where was the rain? She glanced around. She was lying on a bed in an elegantly decorated room. The ceiling was a soft cream color and was surrounded by a beautiful mahogany trim. The surrounding furniture was carved out of the same wood and the fabrics were similar shades to the ceiling. Ah. It was one of the numerous guest rooms at Malfoy Manor. Why did she spend the night here? She racked her brain for answers…_running, rain, dinner, date, Draco, Astoria, running, rain…revenge._ She clearly remembered the events of last night, but had no inkling of an idea as to why she was here. It was the first time Hermione Granger had been stumped in many years. _Have I been drinking?_ The pounding in her head was getting worse.

Either way, it was time for her to leave. She reluctantly pulled herself out of the soft bed. Her feet hit the cold wood floor and she saw the room begin to spin. She grabbed the nightstand for support and felt the cool surface of her wand. Pulling herself together, she grabbed her purse that was lying next to her wand and disapparated.

* * *

A few hours later, Draco drowsily blinked open his eyes. There was a constant knocking coming from the door. He barely whispered for whoever it was to come in.

"Draco. You've been sleeping the entire day. It's time you got up."

"Mother?"

"Don't you "mother" me! Tell me what happened last night. Why did you come through the Floo completely unconscious and drenched? And Hermione too? What happened?"

So that's how he had gotten home. Wait. Completely drenched. Hermione. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" He groaned.

"What dream? Young man, you'd better pull yourself together and explain yourself!"

"Yes ma'am. " Draco tried pulling himself out of his bed, but when his feet hit the floor, his knees, and the rest of him followed not long after.

"You'll be having dinner in bed then. After which, you'll be doing some explaining."

Draco tried not to throw up on his mother's shoes. She had started walking toward the door, and once she was out of firing range…well…his dinner made a reappearance on the floor.

Narcissa sighed. "Twinky. Clean up your master's mess. Then put him back in bed."

* * *

She stumbled into her apartment, head pounding and limbs quivering. _Oh, bloody hell. _She collapsed on her couch, room spinning, for the second time in the past 24 hours. But just because her body wasn't functioning properly, didn't mean her mind was. She was, after all, the brightest witch of her age, and the gears were turning as she plotted scheme after scheme.

_Draco Malfoy. You wait…just you wait._

* * *

Everything had been real. Dinner, Astoria, the rain, the chasing…every last bit. It hadn't been a bloody dream. Draco punched his pillows a _few_ times. And then the wall. And then he broke a vase. Or two. To say that he was frustrated would be an understatement.

He had eaten his dinner under his mother's watchful eye and depressingly explained what happened. His father had made an appearance mid-story and afterwards had chastised him for not being a "true Malfoy". To quote his father, "You better get her back, young man. Or I'll disinherit you." Apparently his parents liked her as much as he had, if they had played the "we'll-disinherit-you" card. Not that he was surprised. They had been all for the engagement in the first place. And…that …Astoria had ruined it. Malfoys were never pretty swearers.

After beating everything in his room at least once, he crawled in to bed, limbs bleeding and sore. Hugging a pillow to his chest, Draco Malfoy nearly cried himself to sleep that night.

_Astoria, you bloody bint. I'll get you back. Just watch. Hermione, love. I'm sorry. Please, please . please forgive me. Even though Malfoys don't normally say please._

* * *

**I was feeling slightly humorous when I wrote this…anyways...Chapter 3 will be up…whenever…and the story may end up taking a more humorous turn, but it's up to y'all. :D Reviews would be greatly enjoyed. Thanks! – Celeste815**


	3. The Third Night

**My gratitude goes to my reviewers: RainbowBreaker, adrianiforever, idkwat2puthere. Please enjoy Chapter 3 of **_**That Fateful Night**_**! –Celeste815**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, settings, and other things associated with it.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – That Third Night**_

* * *

"'Mione? Are you okay?"

Hermione could feel someone nudge her shoulder. "Nnn. Ginny?"

"Who else would it be? Professor McGonagall? Hahahahaha. No. Don't make me slap you now. And why are you sleeping on the couch? You use to tell me all the time that it was bad for your back. Stop being a hypocrite." Ginny's sarcasm was slightly overwhelming.

Hermione groggily blinked her eyes open. The overwhelming brightness of the room and closed her eyes again. Her head throbbed. Still. It was never going to stop, was it? "Gin? Could you close the curtains? It hurts a lot. A glass of water would be wonderful too."

"You're very lucky that I'm your best friend and that I'm willing to playing maid for you. Aspirin?"

"Mmm. Yes please. I know. You're the best in the whole world." Hermione rolled her eyes behind her eyelids.

"Don't be sarcastic. I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one. Here, your water and aspirin, your royal majesty."

The room grew gradually darker, even under Hermione's closed eyes. She carefully blinked them open so as to not get an eyeful of that damned sunlight. She popped the pills in her mouth and washed them down with water, right before she chugged the rest of the glass.

"Another glass, please?"

"Damn girl. It looks like you spent the last nights in the Sahara desert drinking. Who knew you were such a party animal? I'll get your bloody water. But then you have to explain why you are on the couch, Ms. Hypocrite."

How could she not love Ginny's fiery personality? "Yea, yea. I already knew that. It's why you're in my house being my slave."

"Here," Ginny handed Hermione the glass and then sat down on the coffee table across from her, "Now talk."

Hermione fake saluted, "Yes ma'am! Well…the other day…"

* * *

Draco pushed his breakfast to the side.

"Master Draco does not like the food?" Twinky peered up at her master with tears gathering at the corners of her big round eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's delicious. I'm just not feeling too well. It's a bit heavy for my stomach right now."

Twinky keened, "I'm sorry!" and the proceeded to bash her head into the wall several times.

"Twinky. Twinky! **Twinky!**Stop it. It's fine. You don't have to punish yourself. Do you think you could make me something lighter?"

"Yes. Yes. Twinky will make Master Draco a breakfast he will like and is good for him!" The house-elf disapparated with a _POP_!

Draco leaned back into his pillows and sighed. If Lucius saw him, he would scold him for "not-acting-like-a-Malfoy" and "Malfoys-don't-sigh" and everything else on those lines.

He decided that after breakfast he was going to explain the entire story to Hermione. Moping around wasn't going to get her back. And good ol' Papa Malfoy would get off his back. A familiar smirk wound up the side of his face as Twinky popped back in with a more suitable meal for his delicate Malfoy stomach. Draco Malfoy's mind had been made up. And Malfoys always get what they set their minds to. He was going to woo, seduce, charm, and court her back.

* * *

"So there you have it. My ferret of a boyfriend cheated on me. He can go die in a hole in hell for all I care," she sighed, "My life is a real sob story. And my head hurts."

"There, there. Now Harry and Ron have an excuse to beat him up. I can fulfill my promise of "you-break-her-heart, I-break-you-balls-and-face". Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Hermione had to facepalm. Her friends had always wanted to beat Malfoy up when they had first found out they were dating. They thought he had slipped a potion in her coffee. "Well, you guys can go ahead and do that. And don't go easy. Even though I already have my own revenge planned."

"Hermione. You've sleeping for the majority of the past few days. Have you had any time to plan?"

"Sleeping can work miracles, Gin. That and I'm not the smartest witch of our age for nothing."

"I know. Well, I've got a Quidditch match to get to. Take care of yourself. I don't want to find your dead corpse when I get back."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am. I can take care of myself plenty fine. Shoo, _mom_, shoo."

There was a flash of green flame and the bright ginger hair of the Weasley family disappeared along with the raspberry on Ginny Weasley's face.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was pacing his room. Step. Step. Step. Turn. Step. Step. Step. Turn.

"**Draco Lucius Malfoy! If you don't stop that infernal pacing, I'll…I'll…disinherit you!**" came the furious shout of his father. Man, he was really irritated about the Hermione situation if he had used that twice in the span of a day.

"Yes, father," shouted Draco back. Pulling his wits around him and his courage, or lack thereof, together, he disapparated to his girlfriend's house.

* * *

Hermione had just pulled on her best outfit. With a wave of her wand, her hair straightened itself and her makeup applied itself. She slipped her feet into a pair of sexy heels and strutted down the stairs. Oh, Draco Malfoy was going to regret this. So much.

_Knock. Knock._ Someone was knocking on her door. And it was probably Draco coming to beg for forgiveness. It was time to play.

* * *

**Anyways…side note. Yes the characters are OOC. Stated that last chapter. But if Draco really were to fall in love with Hermione, he'd have to out of character compared to what his in the novels. Same with Hermione and his parents. So. There you have it. Few more chapters left? Reviews are always appreciated! – Celeste815**


End file.
